


You and I (We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky)

by AgentsOfsHiELd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsOfsHiELd/pseuds/AgentsOfsHiELd
Summary: Just a short one shot I wrote because I was bored :)It's just Daisy and Sousa talking, though there's a tiny bit of Philindaisy (mentioned)hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	You and I (We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: Sad Song by We the Kings

"You okay?" 

The question wakes her from her distracted daze. She looks up from her bed to see Sousa stood at the door. 

"Oh, um yeah. I'm okay." She gives him a half-hearted smile that does nothing to reassure him. 

"Really?" he asks, leaning against the door frame. "Because I haven't seen you at all, not since Coulson and May left."

She looks down at her feet. The rest of the team have all left now - it's just her and Sousa. 

"I'm just… busy, is all." And if crying and going through old photos and desperately trying to hold onto some form of familiarity is counted as busy, she's not lying. 

"Mmm." He doesn't believe her and she can tell. "I'm always here, you know? If you want to talk."

A smile plays on her lips. He always knew exactly what she needed and when she needed it. He had known when she met him, and he had known in the time loops, and he had known in the battles that came afterwards - whether they be against Nathaniel, Chronicoms, or the grief that consumed her after Jiaying died. Again. Maybe talking to him would do her some good. 

"Talking sounds good." she says, and she means it. He steps properly into the room now, closing the door behind him. She gestures to the area next to her on the bed and he gingerly sits down, giving her a fair amount of space. She moves closer next to him, silently letting him know that she's okay with this, with him. 

"I've known the team a long time." she starts. "Well, some longer than others."

Sousa stays quiet, letting her carry on in her own time. 

"I've know Jemma, Fitz, May and Coulson for… about seven years now. It's funny how much has changed since then."

"Yeah?" he asks. "Like what?"

She smirks, thinking back.  
"Well I was called Skye then, not Daisy.

"You were called Skye?" 

"Yep"

"Am I going to get an explanation or?" 

She chuckles, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I didn't know my birth name, and I kinda despised the name the orphanage gave me. So I chose my own name. And I chose Skye." she pauses. "I liked choosing my own name. It was something I had control over, something that nobody could take away from me or change or anything. It was something that belonged to me, and me only." 

He wraps an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
"And then you met your parents." It's not a question, because he knows the answer. Daisy nods, not trusting her voice at first. 

"Yeah. The first time I found any real connection to them was on a mission. This girl we were meeting, she mentioned my Dad, and I just- I had to go see if I could find anything linked to him." She sighs. "I did. It just wasn't what I wanted to find." 

He looks down at her curiously, waiting for an elaboration on it.  
"There were so many bodies." she hears a sharp intake of air before his arm squeezes her tighter, his head coming to rest on top of hers.

"And then I met my mom." God, she had been so happy. "I thought I loved her. I thought she loved me." It was only later that she had realised that she hasn't loved Jiaying, not really. She had loved the idea of her, the idea of a kind and caring mother. Jiaying was none of those things. 

"What happened? You mentioned that it didn't end well." 

"She tried to kill me."

"Oh." 

She almost bursts out laughing. It's not funny, really, but it's the absurdity of the conversation, the distinct lack of anything remotely normal, that's amuses her. Here she is, telling her… boyfriend(?) from the 50s about her murderous parents in a secret base disguised as a lighthouse. It wasn't where younger her thought she would be. 

"They weren't my parents. Not really. If they were my parents, they wouldn't have done what they did." 

"Well, you seem pretty close to May and Coulson."

So he had picked up on that.  
"Yeah."

"I thought they were your biological parents at first you know?"

This surprises her.  
"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you guys obviously trusted each other and knew each other well, and you called Coulson 'Dad' that one time so I just… assumed they were your parents."

That makes her smile. They were the closest thing she had to parents and she was so grateful for that.

"Thank you." she says, looking up at him. "I'm feeling a lot better."

He smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead.  
"Of course."

The team may be gone, but Daisy is glad that Sousa is still here with her. He had been there for her since she'd met him, constantly offering his help and ensuring she was okay. He had carried her out of that barn, whispering to her that they'd make it home, that they would make it out, if only she could hold on. He had been ready to help without knowing what was needed, and had done it willingly. He had been there for her the entire time. 

Maybe the team are gone, but she has Daniel, and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> I would appreciate feedback :)


End file.
